


That Song

by Doublerumnukacola



Series: Until The Twelfth of Never [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Backstory to main fic, F/M, Fluff, I had to find a way to include this chapter without messing up the work, Slow Dancing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublerumnukacola/pseuds/Doublerumnukacola
Summary: MacCready's been out of the Commonwealth for awhile, doing odd jobs where he can. He'd burned his bridges in the Commonwealth, he couldn't go back. He tried. Now he just had to make ends meet to take care of his son. But what will he do when he hears what's been going on in the Commonwealth without him?





	That Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one off work that both takes place before the main work and in the middle of it. The first half takes place half way through the story. The flashback takes place before it began. A happier time.

Macready was watching the Caravan from afar. It was how he worked best, he’d set up ahead of the traders, and keep an eye out for threats as it passed. It was a pain having to change posts every hour to keep ahead of it, but it was better than trying to keep pace was the thing and snipe threats a few feet away. 

If he kept up with this one, he’d be in the Capital Wasteland with a few caps under his belt to get Duncan a new comic (and maybe he’d have a quick read of it himself). It was quiet, perched on a cliff overlooking the trail the traders were following. The place was clear, and he was bored. He hadn’t put the radio on in a while, not since he last saw Travis. Mac chuckled to himself, now that had been a ride. First Vadim manages to convince him to be in a fist fight, and the next thing he knows Travis and him are rescuing the idiot from some lowlife raiders. Did wonders for Travis’s confidence though. 

Mac glanced back down at the caravan, they were moving slowly down the trail, still safe from hostiles. He was going to have to move his perch further down soon. A quick scouting of the area revealed a small camp further along the trail, long abandoned. It would be a good place to get his bearings. 

He moved his set up quickly, listening out for anything nearby. The closer to the Capital you got, the louder hostiles became. There was no way a Super Mutant could sneak up on you, much less a raider or Brotherhood knight. It was only the Commonwealth that had things like synths, and quiet ferals. As he had learned the hard way. 

He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. Can’t think of that now, he had to get to Duncan. 

The abandoned camp looked pretty cozy. Burnt out campfire, decent tent for shelter, empty beer bottles, and a radio. He looked back at the caravan, slowly making their way down to him. He had time. Mac flipped the radio on and turned it all the way down. Maybe he was close enough to get GNR…

Nope, the only thing that came in was Diamond City Radio… 

_ “-Reports are just now coming in of a raging fire at the airport, and no sign of the Brotherhood's airship.”_ His blood froze. Was this recent? There was no way to know, it was certainly not something he’d heard. _“There's obviously been some kind of disaster. As soon we know more, you'll know more.” _ Helpful as always Miles. As if in bitter response, a second broadcast cut in. This one he could tell was recent, maybe even live. _“If you haven't heard, folks, we're reporting now on what is very likely the Commonwealth's biggest story ever.” _There was pause, a shuffle of papers over the radio waves. Mac held his breath. _“Multiple sources confirm that the Brotherhood of Steel has fallen. I repeat: the Brotherhood of Steel has been defeated.” _What would that mean for his neck of the woods? He didn’t have time to think, the broadcast continued._ “Boston Airport is in ruins after the Brotherhood airship crashed directly into it. There are some reports of survivors, but it seems to have been a very bloody fight.” _There was another pause, you could tell Travis had some even worse news to accompany this. _“While they have not officially taken credit, all evidence points to the Institute being responsible for this event.”_ Macready’s stomach dropped. The Commonwealth boogeyman, that he could have helped take down, if he’d just stuck around a little longer…. No, that wasn’t his battle, not his guilt. There was nothing he could have done._ “With the Brotherhood gone, it would now appear that the Institute is unopposed. Let's hope that power doesn't go to their heads.”_ Mac looked back at the Caravan, still fine. He needed to know more. What had he missed? How had he gotten so out of the loop?_ “Until we have reason to do otherwise, I suggest we all just carry on with our lives. And let's enjoy some music while we do that.” _The signal was starting to break up, but before it did, the first few lines of the song drifted to him.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It's witchcraft..._

He switched it off. It had to be _that_ song. Mac shook his head and focused himself on the job. He had to clear his thoughts, anything to avoid remembering... 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Week 9 ** _

_“MacCready! Is good to see you, tovarisch. How is Lucy? She still as beautiful as I remember?”_

……...

_“I'm sorry, mouth tends to be faster than brain. Tell you what, I give you a drink on the house... for old times.”_

Vadim’s greeting had brought a damper on the celebration, Sole could see the brightness in Mac’s eyes dim at the mention of her name, and more so when he had to explain her passing. Still, it was a celebration, and when he turned back to her, he was giving her his best tight-lipped smile.

Sole sat beside Macready, sipping at her Nuka cola. Mac, on the other hand, had a shot of whiskey. His second one since they stepped in, trying to ease the nerves he felt every time his eye met her’s.

“Here’s to us, good work partner.” Sole said, holding up her Nuka cola, to which Macready clinked his shot glass and downed it. She took a sip from her bottle and smiled at the merc who was avoiding her eyes by gazing at the bottom of his shot glass. 

“Partner, huh?” He mused thoughtfully.

“Would you prefer ‘sidekick’?” Sole asked, taking another sip. “All the best hero's have em.” Macready laughed, reminiscing over her time as the Shroud. Especially their time in Hubris comics.

“Nah, Kent’s taken that role. I guess partner will have to do.” He said. “Besides, I was just going to say that I liked the ring of it.”

“‘Mr. Lone wolf mercenary likes having a partner?” She asked with a smile, putting down her drink. He went a bit red.

“Well, yeah, it's been nice having someone to watch my back out there.” He explained. “Not a lot of folks have someone they can rely on like that…” He was rambling. He didn't have the words to say what he felt. Honestly, what do you say to the person who saved your hide from gunners, found the cure that saved your kid, and hadn't even asked for so much as a ‘thank you’. 

Vadim set another shot of whiskey down on the counter, giving him a knowing look, raised eyebrows and a smile. He probably knew before Macready how far in love he had fallen for Sole. But it was difficult.

Last time he’d been in here was with Lucy… And maybe that’s why he brought Sole here. To signal a change, a healing… He had to let go of Lucy. Never to forget her, but to stop looking back at all the happy memories where he should have been making new ones.

“You gonna drink Nuka Cola all night?” Macready asked. “That stuff will rot your teeth, trust me.” He smiled, but didn't dare part his lips. It was the only thing he was self conscious about.

“Well if it makes my smile half as pretty as yours, I’ll be lucky.” She joked, finishing the bottle. He chuckled, she almost sounded serious. She was excellent at flattery, especially when it took the subject away from alcohol. Drinking was a habit she was trying to kick, especially with Macready around. 

Just then the song on the radio finished, and Travis came on. There was a collective groan through out the bar.

“That Travis! He is problem.” Vadim exclaimed, slamming a hand on the bar. He turned to the sniper. “Macready, you take care of problems, yes?”

“Not tonight, Vadim.” Macready said tiredly. “We’re celebrating.” Vadim’s expression changed back to cheerful, clapping his hands together.

“Ah good, can wait then. No work tonight, only pleasure.” He assured him with a wink. Mac rolled his eyes and turned back to Sole, but was a little distracted by the radio.

“So, we were saying…” He continued, trying to remember the train of conversation.

“My drinking problem.” She replied, holding up the empty nuka cola bottle.

“Yeah right. Of course, you should unwind tonight, maybe spice up your usual with a shot of rum.” Macready went on, then paused, listening to the radio. “Hey did you catch what he just said?” Sole rolled her eyes.

“Probably something about another song, you know, the same five that have been around for centuries.” She guessed. “Maybe mentioning something newsworthy, and explaining the events poorly.” Macready laughed, nodding in agreement. It was a pretty accurate description of Travis’s broadcasting style.

“Yeah you’re probably right…” He agreed, but kept an ear out for it anyway. Sole smiled at him. He’d given her a pretty amazing day. Coming to Diamond city was completely out of left field, pun intended, but Mac insisted. He said he hadn't been in awhile, and it would be a sort of thanks for everything.

She would have been fine with just a quiet night at the Third Rail, I mean they had just come from Green tech with the cure for Duncan. A quiet night would have been just as nice. But admittedly, a night out on the town in The Great Green Jewel of the Commonwealth was good too. She’d even been able to catch up with Piper and Nick, while Macready kept himself out of trouble elsewhere. He wasn't exactly their favorite gun for hire.

He’d taken her to power noodles, while she reminisced over the instant noodles she'd had prewar. It was a comfort food she’d had often as a child, fresh food being a bit more expensive than they could afford.

_“Why was that?”_  
_“Well, fuel shortages hit hard at first. And things have to get from the field to the store somehow. After a while people grew their own, or the stores sourced more locally… But mostly they just processed everything until it didn't need an expiry date. Cheaper than stocking something perishable.”_

And when they’d eaten, and taken a stroll by the water, he’d brought her here, to the Duggout Inn. So far she liked it.

“Hey!” Macready shouted, the noise pulling Sole from her thoughts. “Turn it back on!” She turned to see Macready up and confronting a guy near the radio. The guy looked like he hadn't stepped out of Diamond city his whole life. Not a scratch on him, with a potbelly that screamed ‘fancy lad snack cakes’.

“No way, pal. Travis is giving me a headache.” He grumbled, guarding the radio. Sole hadn't even realised it was off, and it did make a nice change.

“C’mon, switch it on. He's only on for a few seconds.” Macready urged.

“Oh so we can hear the same damn songs over again? They make it worse!” The man argued. Sole knew this was escalating, and both of them would be thrown out if she didn't do something. She pulled out tube of lipstick she kept for special occasions. A sultry shade of red always did wonders for situations like this.

She slid off her barstool, letting her heels hit the floor with a sharp click, like a cocked revolver. Macready looked back, wide eyed, he hadn't meant to get her involved. The other guy looked over as well, his jaw almost falling to the floor. She smiled warmly at the man, brushing past Macready entirely.

“Hey there handsome…” She said, her voice an octave higher than usual. “You got a headache?” The guy shut his mouth, nodding. She got closer, running her fingers over up his shoulder, along his neck; her nails softly grazing his skin. The man was smiling, eyes starting to hang heavy. She took his hands and moved him to the couch. “Oh it must be because you are so sleepy, you poor thing. Sit down here…” She pulled him over to the couch, he practically fell into it, and was immediately out cold. Her fingers moved to her purse, tucking away the spent knockout syringe back into the lipstick tube, it could still be useful later.

She turned to Macready, who was still reeling, face bright red all over. She cleared her throat to get his attention, and pointed to the radio. He snapped out of his trance and nearly fell over himself to put the radio back on. It was just Travis again. “And that was… Was… Billie Holiday… I think…” The voice on the radio stuttered. “Now… uh.. we have a… well sort of um.. a request.” Macready breathed a sigh of relief. Sole gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it. “...Got a new.. uh… a new song! I mean… Finally! Any way… this one is for… for… The Vault Dweller?” Sole’s heart beat fast, now she was smiling at the radio too. “Well… Here’s ‘Old Blue Eyes’ with ‘Witchcraft’... Must have been a bit magic to make it here… hehe.. Right?” The music started to play, and Sole’s heart leapt, turning to Macready.

“How….?” She breathed, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

_Those fingers in my hair_

_That sly come-hither stare_

_That strips my conscience bare_

_It's witchcraft_

Macready just smiled, whatever clever things he'd rehearsed before were gone now. He could only watch as she smiled up at him. Then she took his hand and pulled him close to her, dragging him into a dance.

_And I've got no defense for it_

_The heat is too intense for it_

_What good would common sense for it do?_

“Ooh no, I can't…” He tried, but ending up awkwardly dancing along, letting her lead him as they slowly moved to the music.

_'Cause it's witchcraft_

_Wicked witchcraft_

_And although, I know, it's strictly taboo_

Sole giggled as Macready kept treading on her toes, muttering hurried apologies everytime. He was so sweet when he got flustered like this. 

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

“You still haven’t told me how you got that song…” She whispered, still smiling. 

“You remember Trinity Tower?” He replied softly, smiling as he started to get the hang of the steps. She nodded, wondering what that had to do with anything.

_It's such an ancient pitch_

_But one I wouldn't switch_

_'Cause there's no nicer witch than you_

“Well, I may have found a holotape while poking around that GNR station…” He continued. She gapped at him, how had he kept that a secret for so long?

_'Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft_

_And although, I know, it's strictly tabooooo_

_When you arouse the need in me_

_My heart says yes indeed in me_

_Proceed with what you're leading me to_

She rested her head on his shoulder he stiffened, but kept up the steps as best he could. He glanced down at her, and gave a soft sigh. She looked gorgeous tonight, draped in that blue sequined dress… The very one she’d gotten from that idiot they’d rescued from Trinity.

_It's such an ancient pitch..._

_But one that I'd never switch..._

_'Cause there's no nicer witch than you…_

The music finally faded, and Sole stilled their dance, but still rested against him. He stood there, unsure. He didn’t want to move her, she seemed so happy, but people were staring at them. He gave a soft cough. She looked up at him, eyes wet and shining with tears.

“Oh crap, hey, are you ok?” He asked, taking her face in his hands and wiping away the tears without thinking. She gave a short snorting laugh, letting go of him and wiping the rest away herself.

“Yeah, it’s fine.. I just…” She was at a loss for words. “What are the odds…”

“Odds of what?” Macready smiled. “Of finding your favorite song in an old radio station a thousand feet in the air? Yeah, I didn’t think the super mutants even liked Sinatra.” She giggled, and it sounded like the broken music of an old wooden wind chime.

“No, of me finding you.” She answered, looking up at him from heavy lidded eyes. He swallowed. “How did I find someone so wonderful in this godforsaken wasteland… And just when I needed them most...” He bit his lip. She looked up, seeing he was tongue tied. She gave a soft exhale, almost disappointed. “We should get back to our drinks, don’t want Vadim to get lonely up there.” He looked over at the bar, Vadim had the biggest grin imaginable and off to the side, even his ‘stick-in-mud brother’ Yefim harbored a small smile.

They moved back to the bar slowly, more drifting than walking. When they returned to their seats, things felt different, lighter. Even the other residents seemed less grouchy, some even with dreamy smiles on their face.

“Macready, you come here more often.” Vadim chuckled. “Good for business.” He put down fresh drinks for both of them. He lowered his voice. “On the house, do not tell Yefim. Will get no end of lecture.” He gave a conspiratorial wink. “But is getting late. Might want to speak with him for a room. Best rooms in Diamond city.” Then he gave a sharp laugh. “Only rooms in Diamond city.” Now Sole was going red. That was right, they’d need to bed down eventually. “Oh, but do quickly. Only one room left...”

Hours past, finally they said Goodnight to Vadim. Macready and Sole went to their designated room, room two.

Sole had stayed on Nuka Cola all night, only needing a sip of Mac’s whiskey to confirm that she still hated the taste. He fumbled with the room key, having apparent difficulty with the lock.

“Maybe I should have cut you off.” Sole joked, taking his hand and helping him unlock the door. Her fingers around his hand were a surprise, her gentle grip aiding him to turn the key, then open the door. He felt his insides twist as she brushed past him to get inside, his feet frozen to the spot.

He was actually uncomfortably sober, he hadn’t touched his drink since they returned to the bar from their dance. It wasn’t the drink that had him light headed, it was her. He finally stepped through the door to see the dingy inn room. The bed looked slightly less stained than most, but his stomach fell when he saw no couch.

“I.. uh… I can take the floor…” He stammered. Sole raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Right, so I can listen to you complain how much your back hurts tomorrow?” She asked knowingly. “Besides, if you don’t spread out like a jerk, there should be enough room for both of us.” He swallowed. If this was a test, he was going to fail. 

“If you’re sure…” He said nervously, he knew he wasn’t going to sleep a wink either way. His head was buzzing. He leant against the wall and started taking off his boots, then shrugged off his jacket. Nothing else though, he was going to need as many layers between them. He took a breath. This was fine. They were just two people, sleeping next to each other. They were adults, it was fine. Just _dandy_. 

When he looked back up at Sole, he froze. She was facing away from him, working on a fasten on her dress at the back. The material draped over her frame, pouring over every curve on her body. _This is not fine._

“You, uh, want me to go...” He asked, face glowing red, trying to tear his eyes off her. “Not sure if got pajamas or...” She looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes and that come-hither-smile shut him up. Finally her fingers caught the clasp, unhooked it, letting the whole thing slip to the floor. She certainly wasn’t wearing any pajamas under it.

“Oh… Fuck.” He breathed. She turned to him again, wearing nothing but her perfect smile… 

“Language, Bobby...”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The job went off without a hitch. Escorted it all the way to the barrens of the Capital Wastes. The scorched earth beneath his feet was home. D.C. got nuked just a _bit_ harder than Boston. Macready sighed, looking around the settlement, The _New_ Republic of Dave wasn’t his favorite place to be. Especially since it used to by infested with DeathClaws. 

Home wasn’t far off, maybe he would think about bringing Duncan back to the Commonwealth. Sole would probably let them live in Sanctuary, it’d be a great place to raise a kid. Maybe he’d get along with Shaun… No, he didn’t deserve a place there. Not after what he did… 

He noticed the settlement was quieter than usual, lots of folks looked worse for wear. That’s when he noticed the obligatory patrols of Brotherhood Knights was missing. Already the shock waves of Commonwealth politics were hitting them. _How long until the Institute made it this far…_ He swallowed down his apprehension. 

He had to get back to Duncan, had to protect him no matter what. If something happened they would need to face it together as a family.

And maybe Sanctuary would be the right place to face it.


End file.
